


Forged in Flame

by ellievengeance, Kristalette



Series: Glimpses of the Lives of Thieves and Mages [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, F/M, Force-feeding aphrodisiac drugs, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced begging, Gang Rape, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, blindfold, boundage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievengeance/pseuds/ellievengeance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristalette/pseuds/Kristalette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly an explaination of Elle's character and why she is the way she is and how she learned to cope in her role as a slave. It also (sadly I don't know why I desided to add another character and stretch myself so thin grrrr....) introduces a young man who very much becomes her friend and confidant without actually becoming her mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forged in Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Please read SYN(Stole Your Name) before reading this(at least until chapter 9), because otherwise you shall be hopelessly lost. And please, please, please forgive me for this very sad story... It's not happy until SYN.

Elle's heart thundered and her chest. Her hands were bound, her eyes were covered, and she was completely lost. She may have been alright, she may have been able to handle it, if only she were clothed. Yet she was laying on soft sheets, naked is the day she was born, and trying to remember just how she got into this mess.

Elle swallowed, her throat dry. _Maker_ , what she wouldn't give for water.

A door opened somewhere off to her right and she rolled herself onto her side to avoid showing anyone her nakedness.

"In here my love," came a woman's voice, "I bought you a present. It's something I hope we both can enjoy."

The sound of boots clamping on hardwood rang in Elle's ears as she realized someone else was coming in the room she was tied up in. She curled in on herself harder, her wrists screaming in protest as the bounds cut into them. She didn't care, she needed to hide her body, she couldn't let them see her bare body.

"Dear... Oh she's stunning." Came a high pitched, but definitely, male voice.

The woman's voice hitched in a happy sound, "isn't she? I know she's a little young but I've been assured that she's a virgin. So she'll likely not know what she is doing but I know how much you love to deflower virgins, my love. I figured that would be a nice trade off."

Were they talking about her? Why would they need a virgin? Elle felt dizzy, the woman had said "deflowering virgins". Now Elle wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed but she knew enough about womanhood to know what that phrase meant. She locked her knees together and prayed that this be a horrible nightmare. A bad dream where she could just snap her fingers and she'd wake in her own bed, safe and secure with her family.

A soft hand brushed Elle's shoulder and skimmed down to her bottom. It stopped there to grab her cheek firmly, making her yelp in surprise and flip onto her back.

"She's lively, if a bit tiny." The man criticized.

"Don't worry love," the woman assured, "after your done with her, Dannel will bring her food and make sure she gets some meat on her bones."

"Do you think this'll work, dear?"

"Why not? She looks like me don't you think?" An odd sound shot through the room, a wet--a kiss, she kissed him. "Don't worry, no one will be able to tell the difference. Come now, love. Enjoy your new toy. You only get to pop her cherry once."

_Pop her cherry?_ What in Thedas was that supposed to mean? The other words finally registered as well, _new toy_. Elle shivered, they talked about her like she was an object.

The man's fingers tweaked one of her nipples painfully and she barked in surprise, scrambling desperately to evade his touch. Another hand clapped onto her thigh painfully and dragged her back toward him.

"No! please!" She cried, unable to defend herself, unable to run.

"Relax Precious," _maker!_ She could hear the smile on his lips. "It'll only hurt for a little while."

Elle squirmed and kicked, but all that earned her was a backhand to her cheek. She stopped struggling then, dazed and confused she shut up, hoping against hope that if she was quiet they'd let her go.

"Good girl." He crooned as his hands gripped her breasts with a painful twist. She shouted, she couldn't help herself. She was young and no one had ever touched her there and it hurt. It hurt beyond the physical.

"Shhhshhhshh." He breathed in her ear, one of his hands sliding down her stomach, her muscles bunching in disgust under his touch. His fingers crept down her thigh and dipped to her core. Her most hidden place, she cringed, no one had ever touched her there either and she found she didn't like what he was doing.

"Please...." She sobbed. "Please.. Don't..."

He grunted in annoyance, "dear, she's not wet."

The woman tisked, was she watching? "It's because she's scared, my love. But don't worry, that is easily fixed. Dannel the-- oh thank you dear." The clomping of boots on hardwood started for Elle again and she cringed waiting for the next blow to hit her face.

"Oh dear, you certainly have an ugly face when you do that, stop it now."

Elle didn't know what to do, she couldn't change her expression out of fear. She raised her shoulder, hoping that would take the brunt of it and turned her head away. The woman groaned, irritated.

"Seems someone hasn't taught the girl her place. Open your mouth, girl. You'll eat this."

Food? They were feeding her? What happened to popping her cherry?

Elle gasped when a hand smacked her bare ass, hard enough that she saw stars.

"Open your mouth, slave."

Tears budded in her eyes as she obliged, fear turning her docile. _Please don't hurt me any more. I'll do what you want just please. Please--please I just wanna go home._ The words hung heavy on her tongue but she never expressed them. A bittersweet chocolate was dropped in her open mouth and a hand pressed her jaw shut and covered her lips.

"Now chew it up nice and swallow, _slave_." The woman spat, as if trying to brand Elle with just the words.

Elle did as she was asked, hoping it was the right thing to do.

"Good girl," the man sounded like he was praising a dog for not pissing on the carpet.

"Just give it a minute, my love, and she'll be wet and wanton just for you."

"You spoil me." They kissed again above her and Elle felt something odd unfurling in her gut. A hot throb started in her groin and her nipples suddenly hardened painfully. She cried out, unsure why her nether regions ached so much. What had they fed her?

"There we are. She'll beg for it now." The woman chuckled and the hand returned to Elle's womanhood and this time when he touched her she thrust her hips into his hand, desperately seeking some kind of relief.

"That's a good girl." He praised, "that's it, Precious. You want it, don't you?"

She didn't. She wanted to go home. She wanted to hide, she wanted the burn in her groin to go away and she wanted her childhood back. After this.... She'd never forget this. And she desperately wanted to.

"Please..." She moaned her hips jerking forward as his fingers slid out of her.

"Relax Precious. I'll fuck you well. You'll love it."

The bed dipped and she let him latch onto her arms, pulling her up. He grunted, as if she weighed a great deal to him and set her on his lap, her legs spread over his. Something long and hard that definitely wasn't a leg brushed her ass. She whimpered and he shushed her, sinking his finger into her depths again.

"Mmmn.. Precious you are soaked." He kissed his way up her collarbone up to her jaw and dipped his tongue into her ear, making her shiver in what she wished was disgust. "Ready to pop your cherry?" He mewled.

She should have guessed. She sobbed and dropped her head to his shoulder, her loins begging for friction. She wanted to fight but it hurt so bad.

His hand came down on her ass again, making her jump, this time the sting shooting to her groin. She cursed her body at its betrayal. "Tell me you want it." He grunted, "beg me to fuck you."

She sobbed. It wasn't enough that he was to rape her, but now she had to beg for her own debasement?

"Do it. Or I'll make sure it hurts."

She saw no other way out. She sobbed hard and dropped her chin to her chest, pressing her breasts to him. "Please..." She sobbed.

"Please what, Precious?"

_Maker, let this be a dream._ "Ple-ase... fuck.... me...." She whispered.

"You will call me Master. Now say it again, this time say Master and say it loud."

She swallowed and croaked, "please... Master? Please... Fuck me... Master?"

"Such a good girl."

She hadn't known what to expect but when the cock invaded her she was sure she wanted to die. The pain caused her to scream and she dropped her head to the -- _her master's_ \-- shoulder. Her maidenhead was broken, had to be. That kind of pain meant something broke. She buried her head in his neck and cried hard.

"Ah.. Take it... out! It hurts.... Aah!" She moaned.

"Relax Precious, just enjoy the ride."

His hands gripped her hips and dragged her up, the relief she felt as the cock began to slide out of her was short lived. He ploughed her back down on his cock causing her to scream again, the blindfold getting soaked with her tears.

After a few more controlled thrusts she found herself actually craving the burn. The pain begin to dissolve into something not altogether unpleasant. She panted in lust as he bounced her up and down on his cock.

"Love..." He grunted after a minute, "she's loosened up... Join me..."

Elle's mind was in a haze, all she wanted was for him to keep going. _Don't stop, don't think about what you're doing, just..._ She didn’t know what... But this had to end at some point didn't it? There had to be a point to this, right?

She squeaked as he pulled them both farther up on the bed and the mattress dipped again, as a new weight joined them. He laid back taking her with him and moved his hands to her ass, spreading her for anyone's view. She wanted to protest but she knew she wouldn't be heeded.

Her breath hitched as slick fingers probed her ass, stretching her uncomfortably. She clasped her hands into fists, her nails biting into her flesh. The fingers scissored and thrust into her for a moment before sliding out of her. She sighed, relaxing for a moment while he was still.

Her relief was short lived. A large, slick phallus slowly penetrated her hole. Elle squirmed, the pressure both thrilling and sickening her. As the cock bottomed out Elle felt breasts press into her back and a feminine moan sounded behind her. The-the woman had a cock too?

Elle forgot all that as the cock in her ass started a fast pumping. She was full to bursting and it was just too much stimulation. She cried out, lightening striking her womanhood and her asshole all at once. She rode out the feeling alternating between the two points of contact.

When she came down from her high she heard the man chuckle, "was that your first orgasm, Precious?" She shuddered and nodded knowing she had never experienced something that intense. Long nails dug into her flank and slid downward, those belonged to the mistress.

"Good, at least the little slut does something right."

Before Elle could catch her breath they both began pounding into her. She couldn't do anything except bounce between them. Thankfully he didn't take very long to finish. He gripped her hips harder and released hard inside of her with a long satisfied groan. He pulled out and removed himself from underneath her. Leaving her with the woman with the cock.

"Ride her, love. I want to watch you get off."

Elle's face was shoved into the mattress as the mistress pounded into her. Elle couldn't breath. The pressure on the back of her head keeping her from lifting or turning her face so she could inhale. The mistress thrust for another few moments before moaning loudly and pulling out of Elle.

Elle gasped and dropped to her side, not caring where she fell. Now that the high was gone shame took its place, flooding her chest almost instantly.

A hand carded through her hair and the master chuckled, "I like her. Let's hope she breeds strong children."

Elle was too tired to move but she heard that. They bought her so that she could... Breed? Like a dog? Or a horse?

A sloppy kiss was placed on her lips and she did her best to stay composed and not cringe at the unwanted affection. She kept her mouth as relaxed as possible and he hummed in disappointment. "We'll need to get her trained. She's not a very good kisser."

"I'll arrange for someone to train her, dear. Let me take care of it." Elle could hear them kiss again and then the woman spoke again. "Dannel. As we discussed."

"Yes mistress." That voice Elle hadn't heard before. The door shut and Elle buried her head into the sheets and let herself cry. So much had been taken from her in the matter of minutes and no one else cared.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she squeaked, shaking her head, "no! No please no more!"

"Hey, hey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The slender hand patted her shoulder reassuringly, "I going to take this blindfold off of you." He paused as if waiting for permission so Elle nodded. The hand went to the back of her head and soon her eyes were freed.

"There now, sweeting. Is that better?"

Elle looked around the room instead of answering him. It was a large room, bigger than her house and she was in the center of the biggest bed she'd ever seen in her life. She wasn't interested in anything but the exits. Tears budded in her eyes, "there's bars on the windows." She whispered.

"The mistress is afraid you'll try to escape," the--clearly elven--man said simply. He sat her up, as gentle as he could after what they did to her and offered her some water. He held the cup as she drank greedily from it, gulping down as much as she was able.

He took the cup from her and set it on the table, then he picked up a wash cloth and dipped it in a small basin filled with water. He looked at her legs and commanded, "spread them."

Elle hesitated, which was sound after all she'd been through.

"I've no interest in fucking you, now spread your legs. I have specific instructions and if they think I don't do them to the letter, it'll be my head."

Elle obliged, begrudgingly, the pain in her nether regions making her gasp and check to see if she was still intact down there.

He ran the cloth up her thighs, wiping away the blood that had dried there. The cloth was cold and when he touched it to her angry, swollen womanhood she fell back with a sob. Maker how it hurt. He lightened his touch, but didn't stop as he wiped away the last remnants of her virginity.

"I'm to take you to the bathhouses now. Then when we return..." He stood and retrieved a long silk grey robe, and laid it on the bed next to her. He sat her up again and reached for a knife. Elle panicked, afraid if what he might do to her.

"Relax girl." He said picking up on her discomfort. "I'm taking your bonds off." She calmed as he cut her loose and circulation finally hit her hands, tingling painful as blood rushed where it was supposed to be.

"How old are you?" The elf asked, standing, refusing to look at her. She stared him down, "I'm fourteen."

His eyes squeezed shut and he took a breath, seemingly to compose himself. "I'm so sorry." He said at last, sincerity finally reaching his voice. He cleared his throat and nodded at the robe, "please, cover yourself. We have a few minutes, and I know you have questions. I'll answer as many as I can then we need to head to the bathhouses."

Elle nodded and shrugged into the robe, eyeing him as she was concealed. She leaned forward and her ass twitched in protest. She knew what her first question was going to be. "The mistress, does she have a cock?"

The elf's eyes met hers and he shook his head, "I suppose that would be a logical conclusion for a blindfolded young person but no. The mistress is all woman. She's a sadist. The more you scream the quicker she gets off. She has this toy she bought in Orlais, one end goes inside of her and the other end is... Like an erect penis." He opened a drawer in the dresser beside him and tossed it on the bed. "It straps onto her hips and she can... Fuck you for however long she wants." His voice got small and Elle titled her head.

"Did she do this to you?"

He didn't look at her, just took the toy off the bed and dropped it back in the drawer.

"Next time, I suggest you prime yourself. You won't have to eat the lust balm again. Though, that does make it go by faster."

He spoke from experience, Elle didn't press but it was in his body language. The mistress hurt him too. She licked her lips and asked, "what do you mean? Prime myself?"

His eyes met hers and he sighed, "have you ever touched your pussy like Master did? Have you ever put a finger into yourself and pleasured yourself?"

She looked down at the juncture where her thighs met, "my mama called it my flower. She said good girls don't touch there. Not until they are... Married."

He nodded, "Master will call it your pussy."

Elle started at the vulgar sounding word for her secret place.

"He's going to like you wet. And he's going to make you finger yourself, I'd start before he enters the room. Makes it quicker." He opened another drawer and tossed a small vial to her.

"If you can't get aroused use this. I'd also use it in your ass, he seems to like the thought of fucking you there too. I'll always make sure you have plenty of that, okay? It makes a world of difference."

Elle pulled the stopper and sniffed the contents hesitantly, the concentrated smell of flowers overwhelming her senses.

"It's oil," he said, taking it from her and dropping it into the drawer again. "It's safe, it won't irritate your insides like the one the mistress likes to use."

Elle shook her head, "I wanna go home...."

He visibly wilted and looked at her, pain apparent in his eyes, "this is your home now."

The words were like arrows to her heart. Elle felt the tears cascade down her face unchecked, "no.." She whispered, "no... Please I want my mama, I want my papa please!" She dropped to the bed and screamed, her parents were dead. She knew this, but she wanted them back all the same. Her world wasn't just shaken, it was flipped upside down and inside out. She wanted to be home, her virginity intact, her parents alive. Was that really so much to ask?

"Please!!" She screamed into the sullied sheets, "please!!! Please I just wanna go home!"

"Shh!" He patted her shoulders, "stop, you'll get me in trouble." He shook her when her crying didn't stop, "we all do things here that we don't want to. We are all slaves. We don't get to cry about it. If you're smart you'll learn how to fuck, you'll stay out of the mistress' sight and the only words that will come out of your mouth will be 'yes master.'" He cupped her cheeks in his palms and soothed her tousled hair, "one day the tears will dry up. I promise."

She shook her head. Was this to be her life? Waiting for someone who wants to hurt her fuck her senseless?

"Look on the bright side," he said wiping her tears away with his thumbs, "when you get pregnant they'll put you on bed rest. They won't risk losing a child."

Elle shook her head harder, "I don't want to have his children."

He sighed and nodded at her stomach, "did your mama tell you how a baby is conceived?"

She shook her head no and he sighed hard. "You may be with child now, sweeting. When a man releases his seed into a woman she can become pregnant. Sometimes it takes a few tries and sometimes it happens right away."

The wetness between her legs suddenly became all too apparent, "you mean when he...?"

He nodded and tears sprung from her eyes anew. "Maker take me...."

He shook his head, standing, offering his hand. "Wishful thinking, sweeting. If they aren't done with you, you're stuck."

~*~

The bathhouse were elaborate and beautiful, everything shining of gold and silver and copper, but Elle could barely see any of it through the tears that refused to stop. She made no noise. She asked no questions. Another, older, elven woman took her into the baths, stripped her, washed her and dried her. Neither of them spoke a word to each other.

The woman knew right away, the elf with her had introduced her as the Master's new breeder. He relayed a warning passed down from the master that she wasn't to be harmed in any way. And then he left, not so much as a glance her way.

The woman took Elle over to an elaborate vanity where she pulled a wine-like bottle out and began pouring it over her hands. She then rubbed it into Elle's skin, she went over every inch of her the oil's intense floral scent making her sick. But as the oil cooled on her skin she realized the places with bruises seemed to hurt less.

She snuck a glance in the mirror and already the angry red marks that marred her skin had begun to disappear. Like magic.

The woman grunted and motioned for Elle to lean over the vanity. "Stick your ass out." The woman commanded and Elle did as she was told, immediately regretting it. The woman ran her oil slicked fingers from Elle's newly broken maidenhead up to the small of her back.

More oil and then she stuck her fingers in Elle's ass, Elle crying out at the sudden intrusion. "Shuutup. If I don't do this the next time someone takes you, you'll tear. You'll thank me later."

Was there to be no dignity in her life any more?

Soon the woman was finished and she tossed a new robe at her and pulled out make ups. She used powders and kohls and lipstick. Elle didn't know why the woman was doing all this but she stayed silent. The woman turned her chair so Elle could see herself in the mirror. "Master likes his sluts to look like this. You'll practice this, you'll wake up every morning and you'll put this on just like this. He'll reward you if you do a good job."

Elle's heart clenched. She wasn't even allowed to wear her own face anymore. She didn't look the same, she realized, the makeup made her look so much older.

Someone cleared their throat behind her and the older woman sneared. "All yours, Dannel. Little slut's as good as she gonna get."

He nodded and took Elle's arm in a gentle hold, "one more thing." He promised. "Then you can eat and then go to bed and sleep if you wish."

Elle glanced at the man, he didn't seem much older than her. He was maybe in his early twenties, even that seemed like a stretch. His hair was white and with small bits of black showing as if stress had aged him before his time. His eyes were so dark they were almost a black and sharp. Scary sharp. He was no idiot. That much was certain.

Perhaps in another situation she might have called him handsome. But his eyes held something more. A hollowness that scared Elle. He had been a slave for a long time. His fire had burned out long ago. That was the look. The look of a broken man.

_One day the tears will dry up. I promise._ His earlier words stung in her heart. She didn't want to end up that way. Hollow and empty and broken. But then what was the alternative?

He patted her hand and whispered low in his throat when the other slave was well out of range, "listen to me, I won't lie to you. This next thing? It's going to hurt. A lot. Just grit your teeth, close your eyes and think of happier things. Whatever you do, don't scream. Remember what I said about the mistress? If you scream you might as well get ready for another round."

"Another round?"

"Shush." He whispered harshly as a guard passed them. "She'll make you bleed when the Master isn't around. She likes it when you hurt." He looked her in the eye, some sort of spark now evident where there was none before. "Don't scream."

She wanted to ask more but they were at her room again and he opened the door leading her through the portal. A beautiful woman stood beside the bed sharpening a knife with practiced jerks. "Take off her robe." She ordered and Dannel dropped his head.

"Mistress if I could--" her eyes like daggers honed in on him and he took a hesitant step back. "Careful boy. Or you and I may go back to our little arrangement. Is that what you want?"

He swallowed but didn't answer as she loomed over him, she was a tall woman and he was just an elf. She ran the dagger over his cheek, splitting the skin, but he didn't move. He gave no indication that it hurt at all. He just took it. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't cut your tongue out, boy."

It was a challenge and he didn't raise his eyes, or move to answer.

"Speak Dan." She commanded.

"Your grace, you know no one else can use their tongue as I can. If you cut it out, you'll lose your favorite plaything."

This was a game to her. He knew how to play, and he was showing Elle. Don't speak unless commanded, don't look her in the eye, don't show pain. And always promise her a good time.

Elle's heart went out to him. She don't know why he did this but she was thankful for it all the same.

The mistress smiled, "such a smart boy," she snatched his chin and pulled his head up, forcing him to look into her eyes. "After I finish with the slut you'll take care of her. My husband’s new toy needs to learn a few things. And you shall teach her. Speak Dan."

"Yes mistress."

"Then I expect to see you in my private quarters." Her other hand gripped his groin, "and do make sure this cooperates this time, speak Dan."

"Yes mistress."

"So polite." She ran her fingers over his cheek and the cut disappeared. Like magic. "Can't have you bleeding all over me tonight can we? Speak Dan."

"You're too kind mistress."

Her gaze landed in Elle, who suddenly wished she was anyone else. "As for you." She looked Elle up and down then turned her attention back to Dannel, "take off her robe."

He obliged this time without complaint and untied Elle's robe, and apology weighing heavy in his eyes. He pushed it off her shoulders and gave her a look. She knew what it meant even if words weren't said.

_Grit your teeth. Close your eyes. Think of happier things. Whatever you do, don't scream._

"Slut." Was that to be her name now? "Bend over the bed."

Maker! Please no! Not again!

She walked over to the bed on shaky legs, her heart hammering hard in her breast. She leaned over the bed, propping herself on her elbows and sticking her ass up, spreading her legs.

"Someone has learned their place quickly."

Tears threatened to fall but she stayed where she was. If Dannel could stay strong in the face of pain and humiliation so could she. The cold steel of the blade ran up her inner thigh, not cutting, just skimming.

"I knew I picked well. Now listen. This will only be between me and you, Slut." The blade grazed between Elle's thighs over her most sensitive place. "You'll produce a pretty son for me and my husband or I will tie you down in a room all your own in the slaves quarters, and you'll be their new toy."

Elle fought the tears, she fought her instinct to jerk away. "We won't have to worry about that now, will we? Speak Slut."

"No mistress."

"Because you'll produce handsome perfect sons, promise me that. Speak Slut."

"Because I'll produce handsome perfect sons. I promise, mistress." It took all of her willpower to keep her voice from quaking.

"Good little slut." The knife fell away and Elle peaked over her shoulder to see what the mistress was doing, a sharp _psst_ at her left had her looking the other way. Dannel was close to her holding a rag and a water basin, he shook his head and motioned for her to look forward.

"Are you ready, little slut?" The mistress asked and Elle stayed silent as she slowly clomped over on those atrocious shoes. "Speak Slut."

"Yes mistress." No sooner had the words left her mouth, when a white hot pain erupted at the base of her spine. It stole her breath and she pressed her face into the sheets unwilling to scream.

_Grit your teeth._

Her knees threatened to buckle and her muscles around the circle at the base of her spine clenched tightly.

_Close your eyes._

Her knuckles were white as she gripped the sheets as if they were her only life preserver. She clamped her shoulders down and repeated the last bit of advice over and over.

_Think of happier things._

_Think of happier things._

Elle's heart ached. She didn't have happy things anymore. Her parents were dead. Her life was ruined. She was nothing anymore.

_My brave little girl,_ her father's voice intruded her scenes. His face, his laugh. The way his hand ran over her cheek in the softest gesture. _Pain only lasts a minute. One day you'll look back and see how much it hurt. But be proud, you survived. You were strong when people thought you to be weak. Always, always pick yourself up. Don't lay there and die._

Elle shut everything out but his voice. His face. She never wanted to forget his face.

The pain let up and she gasped at its absence.

"There now. You officially belong to me." Something clattered on a table beside her and the mistress snapped her fingers.

"Come, come. We haven't got all day.

Dannel's voice was by her head for just a moment, "I'm so sorry." He whispered before a bucket of freezing cold water was dumped on Elle's lower body. The pain of the burn flaring again, as the water receded. Her legs wouldn't hold her up any longer, Elle dropped to the floor her body suddenly so much heavier than she was used to.

The mistress snatched something off the table and clasped it around Elle's neck, she whispered something in another language and the clasp melded together. "Dannel will tell you how this one works. I'm afraid I have other duties to attend to. Welcome to the family, little Slut."

Elle swallowed hard as the mistress left the room, the door slamming and locking behind her. Elle had never known someone to be so cruel. Why? Why did she enjoy hurting people?

Elle jumped as a towel was draped over her shoulders. Dannel dropped to his knees beside her and wrapped his arms round her shoulders. Elle was shocked. After all the pain she had endured today, she'd not expected any kindness. Even from him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his arms tightening around her shoulders. "You did very well. Good job. You didn't even budge."  But then he let her go, stood and retrieved a mop as if nothing had even happened. He helped her to her feet and took her to a chair in front of a fire, then set to work cleaning up the mess.

"Dannel?"

He grunted and kept about his business.

She asked anyway, "what did she do to me?"

He froze. His shoulders falling, "ever brand cattle?"

She should have expected that. "I've seen them."

"It's the family crest. Very intricate. Takes magic to keep if from looking like one horrible burn." He sighed and picked up the bucket and mop and propped them in the corner of the room. "It's going to hurt for days." He scoffed, "it's like adding salt to the wound."

"Dannel?"

"Yeah?"

"Did they do that to you too?" The room was silent, her question hanging in the air like a great evil beast. The tension in the room was palpable. He sighed again breaking the silence. He strode over to her and untucked his shirt.

"You should know what it looks like at least." He swallowed hard and pulled his shirt off. He was lean, yet muscular, his strength apparent through the sharpness of his abdomen, the volume of his shoulders in spite of his malnutrition. She swallowed as her eyes drifted to his nipples and the tiny silver rings hanging from them. She didn't know people could piece those. It looked painful. But it was the myriad of scars spanning his chest and abs that gave her pause. One on his left pectoral, right above his heart was a crest. It had faded a bit, letting her know he had been a slave a long time.

She stared for a while, unable to believe that this was real and that someone truly got enjoyment out of hurting others.

"Dannel...."

He shrugged at her empathetic tone. "Don't you worry about me. I've been doing this dance long enough to know--" the grandfather clock in the room tolled and he froze, partway through shrugging his shirt on. His eyes locked on the clock and he shuttered.

"You have to go to her, don't you?"

He nodded, "she has to punish me for speaking out."

Elle's chest tightened, "maker... It's my fault. I'm so sorry, Dannel."

He looked at her puzzled and dropped to his knee in front of her. "Sweeting. She would have found reason to punish me, whether you were here or not. Trust me none of this is your fault." The clock chimed again and he glared at it. "I have to go. Someone is to bring you a tray of food as soon as it's ready so get some clothes on, closet is over there." As he was leaving he picked up a chocolate off the tray by the door and scowled at it as he popped it in his mouth.

"Don't eat these, they're the lust balms."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "but you're--"

"They make it faster." He said simply, he stopped on his way out and turned back to face her, "it occurs to me that I never asked your name."

"Lithôniel."

"'From under the ash tree.'" He translated. "Lovely name." He smiled, "see you soon, Ash."

Then he was gone the door shutting behind him.


End file.
